


I Like the Flower Crown

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flower Crowns, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Pastel Dan wants punk Phil's attention so he dresses in dark clothes. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 9





	I Like the Flower Crown

Dan, the school's pastel flower prince, had a crush on the tattooed punk, Phil Lester. He didn't keep it a secret, but still Phil ignored him. He wouldn't even acknowledge his existence, but at least Phil didn't bully or tease him about wearing pink and flower crowns like everyone else did.

Phil Lester, the school's tattooed, law-breaking, cigarette smoking punk, had a crush on the cute pastel flower prince Dan Howell. But of course he couldn't let anyone know that, he was supposed to inspire fear. Having a crush on the boy who wore pink skinny jeans and flower crowns would ruin his image. But he still wanted to fuck Dan, preferably while Dan was wearing his flower crown and that lavender sweater that he looked so good in...

Phil realized that he was staring at Dan instead of taking notes and quickly rushed to copy down the lines on the board. He looked back at Dan after he'd finished, realizing that Dan was looking at him, making awkward eye contact for a second before quickly looking away, heart beating a little faster.

Dan was staring at Phil, trying to figure out what the tattoo that he could barely see over the collar of Phil's leather jacket was, (maybe a dragon?) when Phil looked over at him, obviously having felt Dan's staring. They made eye contact for a second before both averting their eyes.

Dan rushed out of class as soon as the bell rang, Phil wasn't far behind. Someone bumped into Dan, sending him sprawling, his books scattering across the hallway. His flower crown fell off and landed at Phil's feet. Phil grabbed it, handing it to Dan as he scrambled around, collecting his books and the papers that had fallen.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked when everyone had cleared out.

"Fine." Dan snatched his flower crown away, "Not like you'd care." Secretly he was elated, Phil was being nice... Maybe he was into Dan and just didn't want to be seen with the flower boy... Or maybe he was just being nice... But what if he wasn't...

"Okay then." Phil grabbed his own books, regretting being nice to Dan. He obviously was not interested. They had their next class together too, and they endured three minutes of awkward silence walking next to each other until they reached their Literature class, the last one of the day.

Phil sat in the back row of the classroom, and didn't pay attention at all, he just stared at the back of Dan's head the whole hour. The way his hair curled at the ends was really cute...

Phil had no way of knowing that while Dan appeared to be paying attention to the lecture on Plato that he was actually plotting a way to get Phil's attention. Phil didn't want to be seen with the flower boy... But what if the flower boy turned dark?

As soon as Dan got home, he tore his room apart, looking for anything he owned that wasn't pastel. He finally managed to find an old pair of black skinny jeans in the back of his closet and a maroon T-shirt. He borrowed his brother's leather jacket and his mom's eyeliner and hair straightener and turned himself from the pastel prince to well... A very cute almost punk.

There was a literal hush as he walked into school the next morning. He made sure to walk past Phil's locker, where he was talking to his group of friends. They made eye contact, Dan smiling as Phil's jaw dropped. He continued past them, swinging his hips.

Phil met him at his locker. "You look nice," Phil muttered awkwardly, looking down at his boots.

"Oh this? It's nothing." Dan closed his locker, moving forward to whisper in Phil's ear, "You should see my panties."

That had Phil instantly hard, obvious in his skin tight jeans. "Do you want to skip today?" he asked, biting his lip, unable to tell if Dan was toying with him, but desperate enough not to care.

"I don't know," Dan pretended to think. "What would we do?"

"Whatever you want."

"Mmm. Whatever I want?"

"Yes," Phil instantly agreed.

Dan leaned forward to whisper in Phil's ear, "And what if I want to ride you until you scream my name as you cum?"

Phil moaned quietly just thinking about it. "Only if you'll wear your flower crown," he whispered back.

"So you like the flower crown?"

"Yes. A lot." Phil was very hard now, and very flustered.

"Lucky you, I've got one in my bag."

"Great, let's go." Phil grabbed his hand and practically pulled him out of the school, ignoring the teacher that tried to keep them from leaving.

They didn't even make it to Phil's bedroom before they both had their shirts off, Phil making a trail of hickeys down Dan's chest to the waistband of his jeans.

"Phil," Dan moaned, tangling his fingers in Phil's hair as the other boy palmed him through his jeans and bit another bruise into his neck.

"Dan," Phil breathed into Dan's ear, feeling the boy shiver against him.

"Can we please-" Dan had to halt his words as Phil slipped a hand into his pants, stroking his length, "get to a bed?" He gasped as Phil roughly rubbed a finger over his slit, collapsing against the wall.

"I like it here," Phil pushed Dan against the wall, grinding into him. "I can hold you while you ride me."

"O-okay," Dan stuttered as Phil unzipped his pants. Phil chuckled when he saw the black lace thong Dan was wearing. He got on his knees and began to mouth Dan through the fabric, watching Dan's eyes roll back as his breath hitched. Dan grabbed Phil's hair, tugging the ends, "I'm gonna cum."

Phil pulled away, smirking, "Already? But I haven't even fucked you." He kissed up Dan's thighs, "You can cum if you want baby, but I'm still gonna fuck you."

Dan moaned as Phil pulled off the thong, the fabric rubbing harshly on his cock. He whimpered and bit his lip, trying to hold back his orgasm as Phil took him into his mouth. Phil easily deep throated him, making Dan's legs shake and Phil dug his fingers into Dan's hips, holding him still as he bobbed his head.

Dan came suddenly, bucking his hips and pulling Phil's hair hard. Phil swallowed, holding Dan up as he collapsed back against the wall. "Fuck," Dan mumbled, panting heavily.

"Not yet," Phil stood up and kissed his forehead. "I'll let you rest a bit." Phil left Dan leaning against the wall as he went through Dan's bag to find the flower crown, gently placing it on his head before running up to his room to get lube and a condom.

When he returned, Dan's breathing was more regular, and he was standing on his own. Phil quickly kicked off his jeans and his boxers, smiling as Dan's eyes widened at the sight of him naked.

"Shit," Dan mumbled.

Phil smirked and got on his knees in front of Dan again. He coated his fingers with lube, quickly stretching Dan, only stopping when he'd hit Dan's prostate enough for him to get hard again and he was whimpering for Phil to fuck him. Phil quickly rolled on a condom and coated it with lube. He picked up Dan, wrapping Dan's legs around his waist and lining up. Dan held onto his shoulders, his fingernails digging into Phil's back as Phil slowly entered.

"You okay?" Phil stopped to let Dan adjust as the boy gasped.

"Fine. You're just- bigger than I thought." Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder, kissing the dragon tattoo on his neck, "You can move."

Phil moved at a tortuously slow pace until he was fully entered, letting Dan rest before he began to thrust slowly, Dan's back pushed hard against the wall. Dan's hands tangled in his hair, pulling as Phil sped up his pace. Dan's shoulders roughly scraped against the wall as Phil thrust into him hard, Dan moaning quietly.

"Fuck P-Phil I'm close." Dan's hair was curling at the ends, the flower crown askew.

"Cum for me baby." Phil angled his thrusts to hit Dan's prostate, Dan's breath hitched as he came, his legs shaking. Phil followed, keeping up his thrusts, riding out his orgasm before slowly pulling out, lowering Dan to the ground, laying out beside him.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, panting.

"Yeah, but the flower crown fell off."


End file.
